


let's level up together

by anissa_qiaolian



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Gaming, bobbi and hunter's competitiveness, mack and elena cant help being THAT perfect couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian
Summary: Things get a little heated at the arcade table of Dave & Busters and Daisy has to say, she doesn't mind Bobbi's competitiveness a bit.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Bobbi Morse/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46
Collections: QuakeriderValentine'sDay





	let's level up together

“Woo! Yes, suck it Hunter, you lose again!” Bobbi’s loud whooping and cheering was lost in the busy commotion of Dave & Busters, the restaurant/arcade where her and Daisy had gone out on a triple date with Hunter, Fitz, Mack, and Elena.

Well, mostly Hunter and Fitz. Mack and Elena ditched them about an hour ago for the zombie-slayer game, and everyone was sure that they were actually making out under the hood instead of slaying zombies. But it was all good. All of the couples had stolen off together to do just that at some point during the night. 

Hunter glared at Bobbi as she continued to gloat and Daisy and Fitz wore matching smirks as they pulled their partners away from each other before their typical sparring could start.

Fitz tugged on Hunter’s arm and Hunter mumbled a sad, “whatever” before he let Fitz drag him to the bar for another round of beers. Beers always managed to cheer Hunter up, as did the way Fitz brushed his hand up and down his arm, and Hunter was smiling by the time he and Fitz reached the bar.

Bobbi and Daisy lingered by the giant Galaga machine, shoulders brushing as their hands hovered near the controls.

Daisy turned to Bobbi and raised an eyebrow. The blonde turned, and when she saw Daisy’s stern look her smirk faded and she looked down at her girlfriend sheepishly.

“Sorry babe. You know how me and Hunter get during competitions.”

Daisy chuckled and took a sip of her beer lying next to the machine. “You mean how you and Hunter are about everything?”

Bobbi nodded. “Yup.”

Daisy decided that it was impossible to stay mad at Bobbi, and she sighed and leaned her head on the taller woman’s shoulders. Bobbi smiled, softly, and gently brought her hand to stroke the hair out of Daisy’s face. She kissed the top of her head.

“I’ll try to reign it in next time, I promise.”

Daisy turned her head upwards and gave Bobbi a cheeky wink. “I hope not babe. Cus your next opponent is me, and you know that I don’t hold back for anyone.”

Bobbi blinked, surprised, before matching Daisy look with a saucy grin of her own.

“Bring it on.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this doesnt meet the word count and im so sorry, but i hope you enjoyed it anyway :)


End file.
